Not applicable.
The present invention relates substantially to the concept of a disposable camera having instant printing capabilities and in particular, discloses a power drive system for a print on demand camera system.
Recently, the concept of a xe2x80x9csingle usexe2x80x9d disposable camera has become an increasingly popular consumer item. Disposable camera systems presently on the market normally include an internal film roll and a simplified gearing mechanism for traversing the film roll across an imaging system including a shutter and lensing system. The user, after utilising a single film roll returns the camera system to a film development centre for processing. The film roll is taken out of the camera system and processed and the prints returned to the user. The camera system is then able to be re-manufactured through the insertion of a new film roll into the camera system, the replacement of any worn or wearable parts and the re-packaging of the camera system in accordance with requirements. In this way, the concept of a single use xe2x80x9cdisposablexe2x80x9d camera is provided to the consumer.
Recently, a camera system has been proposed by the present applicant which provides for a handheld camera device having an internal print head, image sensor and processing means such that images sense by the image sensing devices, are processed by the processing devices and adapted to be instantly printed out by the printing devices on demand. The proposed camera system further discloses a system of internal xe2x80x9cprint rollsxe2x80x9d carrying print media such as film on to which images are to be printed in addition to ink for supplying to the printing devices for the printing process. The print roll is further disclosed to be detachable and replaceable within the camera system.
Unfortunately, such a system is likely to only be constructed at a substantial cost and it would be desirable to provide for a more inexpensive form of instant camera system which maintains a substantial number of the quality aspects of the aforementioned arrangement.
It would be further advantageous to provide for the effective interconnection of the sub components of a camera system and for the effective driving of moveable parts within the camera system.
It is an object of the present invention for an effective driving of moveable components within a print on demand camera system.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera system comprising: an image sensor device for sensing an image; a processing devices for processing the sensed image; a print media supply devices provided for the storage of a roll of print media for printing of images; a page width print head moulding including a print head for printing the sensed image on print media stored internally in the print media supply devices in addition to a series of ink supply chambers for the storage of ink; a portable power supply interconnected to the print head, the sensor and the processing devices; a cutting mechanism for cutting portions of print media containing images; a first drive motor adapted to drive the paper media supply devices for moving the paper media past the print head; and a second drive motor adapted to drive the cutting mechanism for cutting the portions.
Preferably, each of the drive motors includes a gear chain mechanism for driving corresponding mechanisms in a geared manner. The first drive motor can comprise a stepper motor which is preferably operated in a mutually exclusive manner with the print head.
Further, each of the drive motors can be driven in a forward and reverse manner during normal operation of the camera system.